His Girl
by thenextchapter
Summary: Set after the end of series 1. Molly and Boss man's relationship is going great and they've never been happier but is their love strong enough to overcome all problems? Because they're going to go through a lot... Rating is for language, just in case xx
1. Chapter 1

**I love this show so much and I know that this fanfic doesn't do it justice but I had to express my inner fangirl emotions somehow, so... Enjoy. BTW, does anyone else want to marry Ben Aldridge? ;) xxxxx**

**P.S. I have no idea how to write a cockney accent so Molly is going to be talking really weird... Sorry about that :)**

I woke up to the soft sunlight drifting through the window and warming my cheek. I fluttered my eyes open and took a look around, a smile widening as I remembered where I was. It was like this every morning, I still couldn't believe my life had turned out like this, even after all this time.

I turned my head to the side and my lips stretched further when I saw Boss man sprawled out next to me, his eyes still shut in sleep. How had my life become so perfect? I slowly got out of bed, making sure not to disturb him and made my way towards the kitchen.

We lived in an apartment in Bath. Boss man had suggested getting a bigger place, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it, but I had insisted on this place. I wanted to pay half on rent and I couldn't do that with the huge mansion he had wanted to get. But we were happy here, have been since about six months ago, after I came back from my second tour.

I put the kettle on and had just reached up to get a mug from the top cupboard when two arms circled my waist. I couldn't help the small grin as I leant back into his chest.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still raspy from just having woken up.

"Right back at you sir."

I laughed as he groaned and rested his forehead in the crook of my neck.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" I still hadn't gotten used to his real name, Charles. I much preferred Boss man, something that seemed to get on his nerves to no end. I knew though, that he didn't really mind all that much.

Our moment was ruined by the sound of the doorbell going off. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him and noticed the frown on his face.

"I fought Tommy weren't coming til' tomorrow," I noted. Boss man glanced behind him in the direction of the front door.

"So did I," he sighed deeply, "Rebecca must have needed to drop him off earlier."

He turned back to me, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"To be continued..." he said as he took a step back from me. I leant against the kitchen counter, a smirk on my face.

"We'll see," I teased. He laughed in reply, turning to answer the door, picking up a shirt on his way so as to cover that wonderful chest of his.

I sighed as he turned the corner and got back to making my morning tea. I paused however, when I heard the shouts and cries of men as the front door was opened. Defiantly not the Boss man's son. The door was slammed shut a moment later and there was a second of silence before more muffled yells were sounded along with the banging against the front door.

Boss man came hurtling around the corner, his eyes wide in shock.

"Want to tell me what the hell's going on?" I asked as his eyes flickered to the door before moving back to me.

"They're here."

"You want me to take a bloody guess or..."

"Two section. They're all fucking here."

I paused for a moment before what he was telling me registered. Shit. My eyes widened in horror as I realised that we were in a mighty old pickle. Two section were here. And they still didn't know about mine and the captain's relationship. I had kept it on the down low when I was on tour with them, not wanting to cause any unwanted attention. But now, they were here in our apartment. Hang on...

"How do they know where we live?" I whisper shouted, very aware of the rowdy men behind that door. Boss man shrugged helplessly.

"It's in my name, they probably searched me down knowing Dangle-berries."

"Shit." Was my reply, "what do we do?"

"You're going to have to hide," he pointed out much to my chagrin.

"Really? Again?" I didn't miss his small smile at the memory and under any other occasion, I would be smiling along with him.

"Get in the bathroom and lock the door," he suggested.

"What about all my stuff?" He glanced around the apartment and I noticed his worry as he saw all the very female clothes strew about the place.

"Just get in, I'll sort it out. I'll send them away quickly." I nodded before running over to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. This was completely ridiculous. I sat on the floor and leant against the door and I hear Boss man re-open the front door. The yells and shouts filled my ears and I winced. They were never a peaceful bunch.

"Sir, What were you leaving us waiting outside for?" I could hear Mansfield's voice and I smiled unconsciously. I had missed these fellas.

"I didn't particularly want you lot in my flat," I hear Boss man reply.

"Yeah, why you living here? I expected some huge house, you know considering you're decked out."

"Well, you expected wrong," he said but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Now, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you all here?" There was a silence.

"You know sir." Brains said softly. "Smurf's anniversary."

The smile I had been wearing slowly slipped. Of course. Smurf. How had I not put two and two together? It was obvious. But his anniversary wasn't for another week, why were they here now?

"We thought that we'd organise something for Molly, you know, because of how close they were." I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to let the tears fall. I could just feel the hesitation from Boss man.

"Ummm... That's really nice of you. But, now is really not a good time."

"Have you got company, sir?" Fingers teased, lightening the suffocating mood. The rest of the lads laughed along, teasing their previous commanding officer and I couldn't help but chuckle softly to myself. I had missed all of this.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Boss man said it in a tone that suggested that it was the opposite of funny but I knew he was happy to see the wankers again.

"But seriously. You all need to go. There's a nice restaurant five minutes from here. You can come back in a couple of hours. Okay?" I could hear the teasing and laughing continue faintly as he sheparded them towards the front door.

"Come on lads, we know when we're not wanted!" That was the last thing I heard before the front door was once again slammed shut.

Very carefully I stood, unlocked the door and peeked my head out. Boss man was leaning against the wall in the hall way by the door. He looked up when I stepped forwards.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern flashing in his eyes. I smiled softly and nodded but we both knew that was a lie. Within seconds, I found myself in his arms with his chin resting on my head.

"I can tell them to go home," He said softly. I shook my head, breathing in his familiar scent.

"No. It felt good to hear their voices again but what am I meant to do while they're here? I ain't hiding out in the bloody loo for a week." I felt his chest vibrate with soft chuckles.

"I'll just tell them that I invited you, we all know how much you love surprises," he said sarcastically.

"Or," he started, "we could just tell them about us." I sighed. Did I want them to know?

"They all fought that somefing was going on with me and Smurf. They'd hate us both if they found out about us. It would be like we stabbed him in the back or somefing." His grip around me tightened.

"Okay. We won't tell them." He said with a sigh and I found that I just loved him more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I promise the boys will find out about Boss man and Molly's relationship soon, but not just yet ;) Continue to review and comment xxxx**

"Are you sure everyfing's in order?" I asked hesitantly, one last glance around the flat to make sure there was no sign that I had lived here for the last six months. Boss man just leant back in the sofa and bought the bottle of beer to his lips.

"I've put all your things in the closet. I doubt the boys will be nosing around there." I sighed, butterflies creating turmoil in my stomach for some unknown reason. Boss man recognised my anxiety and after placing his bottle on the table, gestured me over with a smirk on his face.

I shuffled over, doubts still in my mind. He leant forwards and grabbed my hands, pulling me forwards as he leant back in his seat, forcing me to straddle his lap. I couldn't help the grin. He really knew how to distract me.

"Relax," he whispered, his lips brushing mine due to our close proximity.

"Yes sir," I replied causing a chuckle from him.

"Alright Dawes-y," was the last thing he said before his lips were on mine. I relaxed immediately. His hands slipped down to my waist, keeping me firmly in place as my hands drifted up into his soft curls. His tongue swept all contours of my mouth as he pulled me tighter against him and I found that I forgot all my troubles.

His warm hands slipped to the hem of my t-shirt and with my help, it managed to find its way on the floor. His lips left mine for a second and I felt cold from the lack of contact but then they were on my neck, leaving a trail of fire. My fingers slipped down to the first button of his shirt and I had managed to undo half of them when the banging on the front door began.

Boss man groaned in frustration, throwing his head against the back of the sofa. I quickly got up, once again overwhelmed with anxiety as I tried to find my shirt.

"Where the bloody hell is it?" I hissed as I searched all over the floor of the living room.

He didn't seem overly concerned at all, just sat back with a sly smirk on his face, ignoring the very obvious yells from outside our apartment,

"I'm sure the boys won't mind." I grinned, still searching the floor.

"They probably won't," I agreed, "but it may raise a few questions, mightn't' it?"

He leant forwards again, sly smirk still on his lips as he whispered,

"let them." I hopped back as he reached forwards to grab me and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Now is so not the right time."

"It's always the right time," he replied, that damn irresistible smirk still on his lips.

My eyes spotted sight of material under the sofa just as the noise of the banging on the door increased. I quickly pulled it from under the couch and pulled it on swiftly as Boss man stood up with a sigh, ready to get the door. I followed him into the hall and stopped as he paused in front of the door, turning back to me.

"You ready?" He asked, his face serious. I nodded in reply just as he swung the door open to reveal two section again.

Their yells died down and were replaced with looks of shock as they spotted me behind the captain.

"Molly?" I grinned.

"I didn't seem to get my invitation in the post." Looks of guilt flashed through their eyes and my smile widened.

"It weren't like that Molls..." Fingers started.

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted, "Boss told me all about your plan."

"You're not mad, are you?" I rolled my eyes,

"Of course I fucking ain't you twats!" With that, they all filed into the apartment and tackled me. I laughed along with them until it started getting difficult to breath.

"Alright, let the girl breath," Boss man instructed as they all stepped back, wide grins on their faces.

"You have a nice place here, sir," Kinders noted after taking a look around. the Captain grinned, his eyes meeting mine.

"I do, don't I?" I tried my best to smother my smirk.

Soon after that, all the boys had filed into the living room, taking the noise with them, leaving me and Boss man standing in the hall. He took slow steps towards me, his gaze never leaving mine.

"You ready?" He whispered as he grabbed hold of my hand. I nodded weakly and he gave me a reassuring squeeze of my hand before he dropped it and followed after the boys.

...

"This should be okay for me," Mansfield stated as he threw himself on the sofa, his arms spread under his head.

"Nah mate. I'm the one with the aching back," Baz argued back.

"Your point?"

"I get the sofa, you get the floor."

"Not a chance, mate," Mansfield snorted back.

"Tell you what, I'll pay for you all to stay at a hotel. Then, you all get beds and you can leave me the fuck alone," Boss man spoke from the corner of the wall he was leaning on.

"Nah, I like it here," Dangle-berries grinned, making himself comfy in the arm chair.

"Yeah, it's proper cosy," Finger's agreed.

I tried to hide my grin. I was the one that decorated the place seeing as the Boss had as much creativity as my dad.

"Well, thanks, I put a lot of effort into it." I gasped silently, my eyes wide. That little lying shit head! I looked over at him to see him smirking and avoiding all eye contact with me.

"Real nice," I agreed through gritted teeth, a fake grin plastered on my face. "You came up with the colour scheme, boss?" I asked. The captain chuckled, finally looking at me.

"Yeah, all by myself, painted it and everything." Okay, I had to give him that one, he did do the painting.

"Hey, sir, do you have any spare pillows for me to sleep with?" Brains spoke up, trying to get himself comfy on the hard floor.

"We ain't staying here you idiots," I breathed through my teeth.

"Why not? If we go to a hotel, you're the one paying for all of us." My eyes widened.

"Why the hell am I paying for you cockwombles?"

"Because, you're the only one who doesn't want to stay at the boss's," Dangle-berries explained with a grin. I narrowed my eyes at his shit logic.

"Come on Dawes. You can stay the night. I don't bite," Boss man smirked.

What was he doing? That idiot!

"Come on Molly!" The rest of the boys encouraged as Boss man just stood in the corner, beer in his hand and smirk on his face, his eyes intense. Seriously, what was he playing at?

"Fine," I sighed, exasperated.


End file.
